AUG
The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The''' AUG''' is a powerful automatic assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Though not nearly as popular as the M4A1, the AUG garners the attraction of many CT players, as it can be a bit more versatile than the M4A1 due to its zoom function. It is arguably more popular than the FAMAS, and can be considered the second most popular Counter-Terrorist rifle. Properties The AUG is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Good accuracy (slightly better than the M4A1) * Secondary fire uses the mounted scope for low power zooming on targets * High rate of fire * Medium damage * Low spread * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) Disadvantages * Low rate of fire when using the integrated optics * Slightly less damage than the M4A1 * Long reload time compared to other assault rifles * Expensive Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. * Use your the weapon's zooming ability to increase the accuracy of your weapon when the opponent is far away. At close range, don't zoom in because not only does it decrease your rate of fire, but it also decreases your peripheral vision, making harder to see your surroundings. * Though accurate, full-auto use is not always recommended. * This weapon has a fast recovery time for recoil. Shoot two rounds in a burst for maximum effect. * Sometimes, users of this weapon can strafe and spray at enemies thus scoring a few headshots, if enemies are occupied and are clustered together. * Take advantage of the accuracy and range of this weapon by treating this weapon similar to the SIG 550 the G3 SG/1. * Make use of this weapon based on how you play, it's just as good on offense, and on defense. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to its long reload time and it inflicts less damage compared to the M4A1. However, the excellent accuracy and low spread are its primary advantages and some experienced players can wield this rifle to engage enemies at long distances. Basically, scoring headshots are much easier compared to the M4A1. Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. * If using fully automatic weapons, opt for weapons with a higher firing speed than this weapon or higher accuracy. * Use powerful weapons, or counter it with the SG552 * In the event the user is zoomed-in, they may be ignoring what's behind them. * Stick with either defensive or offensive tactics, because you could be killed if not using the AUG not using it your way. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is aug. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and is see through. * The Source version of AUG is the weakest gun that uses 7.62mm round. * An HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when infact it is 5.56x45mm. So far this caliber is not avaliable to this weapon in real life. The AUG in game will use the same ammo as AK-47 and other 7.62mm firearms. * In early Counter-Strike games, the AUG was known as Bullpup, however, the AUG is not the only "Bullpup" weapon in the game, the others are P90 and FAMAS. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Steyr AUG A3 replaces the AUG A1 of the previous games. From a gameplay point-of-view this is merely cosmetic. * For balancing reasons, while using optics, the rate of fire will be halved, about 360 rpm. * The 1.5x Optic used by eariler AUG is also known as Swarovski Scope, later the AUG A3 uses more conventional optics. * Originally, the AUG was merely just a silenced M4A1 with an ACOG-like scope. Gallery : Main article: Bullpup/Gallery External links *AUG at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons